I WANT TO BELIEVE Capítulo 10 Confía en mi…
by Enigma-X-Azul-Celeste
Summary: Los chicos se dirigen a obtener los elementos para cada uno,pero antes tendrán que pasar por una dura prueba: la selva, conocerán el origen de los Combo Niños y.. ¡ah, si! Serio hará algo que nunca soñó q podría hacerlo.


14/08/2009

_**DISCLAIMER**__: Disclaimer: Los Combo niños y sus personajes por ley, no me pertenecen, mas que a Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle, sus creadores, al usarlos en este relato no significa que quiera sacar provecho de ello…. Solo Cinza es de mi propiedad y Leo le pertenece a Azul y Serio 1…. Sin embargo: Serio, Azul, Paco y Pilar además de sus maestres, aunque tengan dueños, nos pertenece a sus fans, quienes los queremos de corazón, ¿no creen?, yo si._

**DETALLES**:

**Idea original**: Azul y Serio 1.

**Adaptación**: Azul Celeste

**Guión**: Azul y Serio 1, y Azul Celeste

**Archivado**: VIERNES 14 DE AGOSTO DEL 2009

**Publicado**: según el Fanfiction…

**Notas de Azul Celeste: **DEDICO este fic a mi pá… es su cumple y la verdad no espero que lea esto algun dia..jejeje.pero si espero que nos dejen un REVIEW… por fis…hágannos saber si les esta gustando el relato… ¿Verdad Azul Y Serio 1?

**NOTAS DE Azul y Serio1**: _**se hace un esfuerzo por estos capítulos y no se vayan sin dejar un review, se nos hace importante para nosotros asi sabemos q nuestras historias valen la pena ser escritas y publicadas**_

I WANT TO BELIEVE. - Capítulo 10. - Confía en mi… una aventura en la selva

Sinopsis: Los chicos se dirigen a obtener los elementos para cada quien, pero antes de llegar a la Ciudad Divina, tienen que pasar por la dura prueba de la Selva, y conocerán el origen de los Combo Niños. Y.. ¡ah, si!... Serio hace algo que nunca en su vida soñó que haría…

- bueno, chicos… ahora hay algo que tengo que decirles muy importante… se trata de los elementos… cada uno sabe que elemento simboliza cada uno de sus tótems, ahora lo que hay que hacer es… obtener esos elementos…

- ¿obtenerlos?, maestre, pero, somos 5…eh digo, 6… dos de nosotros no tendríamos elemento…o lo tendríamos que repetir…- dice Paco…

- bueno, eso ya se verá al momento de asignar el elemento a cada quien, mientras tanto debemos encaminarnos hacia El Templo de los Elementos en donde obtendrán el elemento de cada quien

- y eso… ¿en donde está?.-pregunta Pilar… el maestre Grinto iba a hablar pero lo interrumpen…

- en Palmares.- Dice Leo… Es el principal Templo de la Ciudad De Los Creadores de Divinos…

- ¿Creadores de divinos?... ¿acaso vamos a viajar?

- aprovecharemos que en estos días no tendrían clases para que cada uno tenga su propio elemento…

- ¡Fantástico!.- dice Pilar poniéndose al fin de pie y brincando como una niñita por todo el recinto…- ¡¡¡iremos de viaje!!!

- no, ustedes irán de viaje…- interrumpe Bernie

- ¿Qué?... no vendrán con nosotros?.- dice Azul un poco temerosa…

- en un principio pensaba en que iríamos todos, pero la llegada de Leo cambió las cosas…

- así es, ya que yo no puedo moverme mucho por este dolor de espalda que tengo…- dice el maestre agarrándose la espalda- creo que Leo es el mejor indicado para llevarlos hasta allá… el pude ser su guía, ¿verdad, Leo?

- Por supuesto, Maestre Grinto, Sería para mí un gran honor ser su guía… el templo de los elementos era mi lugar favorito para jugar cuando era un niño…

- ¿Los podrás guiar con cuidado?,¿Harías eso por mí, Leo?.- le pregunta el Maestre Grinto

- por supuesto que si, Maestre… confíe en mí… los guiaré hasta "Ciudad Divina" donde se encuentra el Templo de los elementos…

Bueno… siendo así… .- dice el maestro elevando su báculo…

- Pero… maestre Grinto…. Nos iremos así como así?.- dice de nuevo Azul un poco preocupada

- no te preocupes Azul… yo te defenderé de cualquier bicho raro que se te ponga enfrente…

- además, recuerda que yo viví en la selva…puedo ayudarlos

- los envío solos porque sé que ustedes pueden, niños…

- ¿y que haremos una vez que estemos allá?.- pregunta Paco

- lo sabrán cuando lleguen…. Confío en ustedes, chicos….Buen viaje….- dijo el maestre y dio un golpe con el báculo…

- ¡ESPE….!- y antes de que Azul terminara de decir la frase todos nos transportamos en medio de la selva….- ¡ … RE MAESTRE GRINTO!....

- O-OH, LO SIENTO Azul, te tardaste mucho en decir toda la frase.- dice Paco .- ¡vamos Azul, no te preocupes!, va a ser una experiencia realmente emocionante, verdad chicos?... ¿chicos?.- pregunta paco, que no se había dado cuenta que nos escondimos entre los matorrales de la selva…- ¡Hey! ¿ Donde están?... ¿Serio?... ¿Azul?... ¿Pilar?... bueno muchachos ya esta bueno de bromas… Leo y Cinza… ya salga de donde estén…..- mientras Paco nos estaba buscando como loco dando vueltas a su alrededor… Leo se subió a un árbol… de donde le arroja a Paco unas lianas…. El al sentirlas dió un grito y un gran salto pensando que era una víbora… o en todo caso, Una anaconda… todos salimos de nuestros escondites riéndonos como locos… y paco solo mostraba su enojo estando serio y con trompita de niño berrinchudo… cuando de repente se escucha un rugido muy fuerte lo que hace que todos guardemos silencio…

- que.. ¿Qué es eso?..- pregunta Azul temerosa…

- debemos tener mucho cuidado… no se separen y manténgase juntos todo el tiempo, no sabemos donde estamos, eso podría ser un jaguar…- dice Cinza…

- no estamos muy lejos de la ciudad… dice Leo bajando del árbol… mantengámonos en parejas, cada quien agarre de la mano a alguien y no se separen, debemos mantener la vigilancia todo el tiempo y tratar de protegernos unos a otros…tenemos que, mantenernos unidos lo más que podamos….- nos dice Leo al momento que toma la mano de Cinza…ella levanta las cejas…y sonrie

- ¿me permites tu mano Azul?- le pregunto con todo respeto

- ¿mi mano nada mas?.. ay Serio, ¡¡¡en esta situación soy toda tuya!!!.- me dice con el temor a flor de piel… y yo estoy algo mas que feliz de que se apoye en mi… para protegerla… …

- no tengas miedo, confía en mi, yo te protegeré… te lo prometo…

- siempre he confiado en ti…y en los demás, claro…(pero mas en ti)

- ¿me das tu mano Pilar?...- le pregunta paco ya mas calmado…

- por supuesto, pero después de que me coma esta oruga…

- Pilar, si te la comes olvídate de darme la mano…

- está bien.. está bien… toma…- le dice tirándo a la origa y dándole la mano a Paco….

- mejor la otra- dice tomándole la otra mano…- con esa agarraste a ... esa cosa…

- ¡ay paco, si es solo una oruguita!… Pero que delicadito me saliste…- le dice Pilar con un tono algo burlesco…

Que!!! Delicado yo!!! Se enoja Paco ante esto, apretando fuerte los puños y con los dientes rechinantes… - escucho agua… por aquí debe de haber un río….- dice Cinza…-¿escuchas agua? Pero si yo no oigo nada…- dice Leo, Cinza suspira… y antes de que hable quien habla primero es Azul

- Cinza tiene el oído muy desarrollado desde que es ciega sus sentidos cubrieron la falta de sus ojos…

-¡Fantástico!.- dice Leo sorprendido

- debemos caminar por ahí… estoy segura que llegaremos pronto al río…

- si, es el Río Divino, llegaremos pronto si seguimos corriente arriba.- dice Leo… pongámonos en camino, solo pisen por donde nosotros andemos… de acuerdo…

- muy bien, en marcha… dice Paco…

- ¿y desde que edad perdiste tu vista?- le pregunta Leo a Cinza mientras avanzaban entre la maleza de la selva…

- desde que tenia 5 años, en un… accidente donde murió mi madre…

- perdiste a tu madre?... lo siento... yo también perdí a mi madre en un accidente y mi padre desapareció unos cuantos días después de que me bautizaron como Pavo Real…¿ y que le sucedió a tu padre?, supongo que estuvo en el accidente-le pregunta Leo…

- no exactamente… es una larga historia…- le dice Cinza

- Vaya que si es larga y muy interesante…. Ella tiene a su padre y lo conoces—le dice Pilar…

-así es… es el Maestre Grinto…, pero hay una larga y triste historia detrás de eso….- le dice Azul

- en ¿verdad?... ¿te importaría contármela?

- bueno, esa historia es un poco larga, ya que en realidad yo debería de tener 31 años…

- ¿pero como?....

- animación suspendida.. – le dice Paco

- ¿estuviste en animación suspendida?... ¿pero por que?, ¿Quién lo hizo?... preguntó Leo… creo que la curiosidad realmente lo invadió al saber la fabulosa realidad de Cinza…

- será mejor que te cuente desde que yo llegué a los Combo niños… no tiene mas de unas semanas que sucedió… verás….- le comienza a decir ella mientras todos escuchamos y seguíamos caminando hacia el río esquivando árboles, derramando matorrales con palos, librando obstáculos y piedras, brincando entre los árboles, llevando todas nuestras habilidades al límite, hasta que al fin llegamos al río… todos sudorosos y sucios… pero al fin ahí estábamos… frente al Gran Río Divino…

- ¿Todo eso te sucedió cuando eras una niña?, sabía que el aura que te cubre no podía mentir…

- ¿mi aura?- pregunta ella extrañada…

- Si, tu aura, una de mis habilidades como Pavo Real es que puedo ver el aura de cada quien…

- ¿en verdad?...-dice Pilar…- a ver… ¿que ves en mi?….le pregunta

- te diré después, por ahora será mejor que descansemos un rato mientras nos refrescamos….- dice Leo

- -Síii!- dice Paco echándose un clavado al agua….

- pero tengan cuidado… puede haber pirañas...- dice Cinza sentándose en una roca, se veía cansada, toda sudorosa y con el pelo enmarañado en su rostro… …

- ¡ ¿Qué?!- dice Paco regresando del salto como en cámara en reversa… todos comenzamos a reír…

- ¡es una broma Paco!- le dice Cinza sonriente- pero si debemos tener un poco de cuidado, podría haber pirañas en el río…

- ¡¡pues últimamente se han vuelto muy graciosos….!!- dice Paco un poco molesto

- pues no nos vendría mal una piraña asada.- dice Pilar…- me está dando hambre

- en un momento regreso…- dice Cinza…

-¿a donde vas?- le pregunta Leo

- traeré algo de fruta, por aquí percibo el aroma de algunos plátanos, al menos eso nos detendrá el hambre por un momento…

- voy contigo…- dice Leo

- No Leo… quédate con ellos, tu eres el único aparte de mí que sabe andar en la selva…

- ¿y si algo te pasa?

- regresaré… confía en mí…

- entonces yo te acompaño…- le digo…

- No Serio, tu pareja es Azul, tienes que protegerla, recuérdalo…

- entonces yo iré…- dice Paco

- no Paco… a ti te corresponde Pilar… así que nadie irá conmigo

- pero…

- les pedí que confiaran en mí, ¿no es cierto?

- Pero…

- pero nada, si algo me sucede se los haré saber… recuerden que soy parte de combo niños, además no iré muy lejos… el platanar está muy cerca…

-¿estás segura de querer ir?.. Cinza, yo puedo ir en tu lugar, no necesitas ir tu exactamente….- le dice Leo Tomándola de la mano… ella se detiene, se sienta un momento y le dice…

- Leo… lo que te voy a decir, se los he dicho a todos una y otra vez… no me subestimes… tú eres el único que puede guiarlos hasta el Templo de los Elementos si algo me llagara a suceder… - le dice con mucha tranquilidad…

- Pero… Cinza….

- esta es la Selva en la que crecí, Leo, yo también conozco los alrededores y quiero ubicarme si me lo permites para saber que tan lejos estamos del Templo….

- si tuviera un GPS ya lo sabríamos…- dice Azul echándose un clavadito en el agua…

- entonces ¿lo de los plátanos no es cierto?.- preguntan Paco y Pilar desde el agua…

- claro que si… tengo hambre… dice ella separándose de Leo y agarrando camino….

- no cabe duda… es una chica fantástica…- dice Leo en voz baja…

- ¿verdad que sí?...es una chica excepcional…- le digo recostado en la roca mirando a Azul que se había ido con Pilar a echar un chapuzón en el río y estaba jugando con Paco y con Pilar a guerritas con agua... Leo se me queda mirando mientras yo observo cautivado a Azul…entre suspiros mis pensamientos vuelan hasta ella "como me muero por poder estrecharte entre mis brazos…¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que esperar para que me llegues a abrazar muy fuerte?, ¿cuando llegará el día en que me digas quedamente en mi oído palabras hermosas como las que tengo y no puedo decírtelas?... si pudieras entender que me muero por saber los secretos de tu corazón, ….quisiera poder decirte lo que pasa por mi mente, si al menos pudiera ser pensamiento y estar dentro de ti y así saber el momento en que tu te acuerdas de mi… quisiera que supieras: como cada día que pasa, mi amor por ti crece más y mas… tal vez esté loco, pero no me importa… si cada que te observo lo único que veo es que eres la única estrella que puede guiar mi vida… tengo que quitarme este miedo de sufrir sin ti… tengo que quitarme el miedo de hablar para ti… "

- ¿te mueres por ella, no es cierto?- interrumpe Leo mis pensamientos…

- ¿eh?... ¿de que estás hablando?...- le pregunto tratándome de ubicar en lo que me está preguntando

- de Azul… se te nota que no puedes vivir sin ella….- me dice observándola…yo me quedo sorprendido…

- ¿¿¿ es que acaso soy tan obvio???

- basta con solo verte, Serio, además, tu aura me lo está diciendo…- ¿es que acaso los que viven en la Selva tienden a ver las cosas que los demás no pueden ver? ¿¿¿ Cómo es posible que el también se haya dado cuenta Leo al igual que Cinza cuando recién los estoy conociendo???...

- ¿Pero… como…?....

- no es necesario que me lo digas… lo sé…. Tú la amas… Tu aura amarilla me dice que eres muy responsable, que eres bueno escuchando y opinando sobre cualquier cosa, pero que ella no se te acerque y te pida un favor porque con gusto dejarías todo por hacer lo que ella te pide…. Eres muy creativo y sabes que eres bueno para expresarte de forma artística, pero ella es lo que hace el gran cambio en ti, ella te hace ser una mejor persona de lo que eres y lo sabes. Azul es tu punto débil, mi amigo… y tu amor por ella es verdadero…

- ¡cielos!... entonces soy muy obvio…- le digo un poco desalentado observando nuevamente a Azul con ojos tristes… me desanima saber que todos pueden saberlo,¡ menos ella!

- no del todo, lo cierto es que los demás son un poco distraídos para darse cuenta de tus sentimientos… además ella…- voltea a verla nuevamente…- …ella pareciera que… no le eres del todo tan indiferente…

- ¿tú puedes saberlo?.... ¿tu me podrías decir si ella siente algo por mi?--- le pregunto con gran impaciencia…

- por supuesto…

- Por Favor… te lo pido… dime que es lo que ves en ella….- le digo casi suplicándole…

- no es necesario que me lo pidas… no te puedo decir realmente cuales son sus sentimientos, pero si como es….- me dice observándola…- Azul tiene un aura de color índigo, le encanta ayudar a los demás, es parte de su naturaleza y le da verdadera satisfacción el poder hacerlo, incluso lo hace a veces de forma involuntaria, siempre tiene algo bueno que decir para quien lo necesita, es muy inteligente, tierna, intuitiva, sensible, pero no se deja llevar por los sentimientos: sabe equilibrar perfectamente la mente con las sensaciones… sabes mi amigo… si alguien tiene un alma pura, es precisamente ella…

- fascinante… casi la describes por completo…

- no es de sorprenderse… realmente cuando alguien se enamora de la forma en que lo haces… la otra persona tiende a saberlo, pero ella puede controlarse… tú no… te dejas llevar por ese sentimiento y es lo que hace que tengas el temor de perderla… pero debes confesarle tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella… sé que **duele amar a alguien y no ser correspondido, Pero lo que es más doloroso es amar a alguien y nunca encontrar el valor para decirle a esa persona lo que sientes…** ten fé en ti, Serio, debes hacérselo saber antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

- lo haré, pero no ahora… nunca será demasiado tarde para quererla como la quiero…

- Serio… tienes que escucharme bien… debes hacerlo pronto… porque algo sucederá… puedo verlo en tu aura…

- ¿algo sucederá?

- no sé que será exactamente, pero no es algo bueno…mi querido amigo, escucha mis palabras… debes hacerlo pronto o de alguna manera ella no se enterará nunca de tus sentimientos

- ¿le pasará algo a ella?- le pregunto con cierto temor…. Ella la mira…

- no, no veo esa misma perturbación ni en ella, ni en los demás… pero Cinza si lo tiene, solo que en menor grado que tú…

-. eso me asusta…

- lo sé… acabo de verlo… pero debes tener fé, mi amigo… fé en ti, cree en ti y tus temores se irán…

- por eso no querías que fuera sola a la selva…¿verdad?

-¿eh?...

- temes por Cinza….

- Cinza es una mujer fantástica, su aura es especial, nunca había visto una aura con la pureza como la de ella, como su aura es blanca tiene un poco de todas las demás auras, es una persona tranquila, calmada, pero a la vez es decidida, tiene fuerza, alegría, optimismo, sabe sacar los problemas adelante con una gran sencillez y no se le hace la vida nada complicada, sin embargo, la familia para ella es lo más importante…

- Eso es verdad, eso nos dijo cuando la bautizaron, que sentía que somos parte de ella y que se sentía dentro de una familia…

- siento que su fuerza les ha ayudado mucho a ustedes… y ustedes a ella…

- si es verdad… desde un inicio ella nos ha impulsado mucho a todos… sobre todo a mi…

- ¿es cierto eso?...

- si, ella también al conocerme percibió mis sentimientos por Azul, y me dijo lo mismo que tú…

- debe ser… es tan perceptiva…tan… ágil…(suspiro)… tan ….

- oye… no se porque creo que… alguien esta siendo flechado por Cinza …

- no sé… tal vez… lo único que sé es que realmente me está llamando la atención…a decir verdad, es muy linda. Me gusta como contrasta la tonalidad de su piel morena con la claridez de su pelo y sus ojos grises…sus manos... son tan suaves y tersas como un toque de seda…

- dicho y hecho… te estás enamorando de ella… ¿porque no se lo dices?

- por qué no se que sucederá conmigo…si me quedaré aquí o me regresaré al pasado… además, apenas los estoy conociendo… no puedo enamorarme nada más así como así…

- en eso tienes razón… no sabes que futuro te espera…

- nadie lo sabe, Serio… nadie lo sabe

- y ¿que ves en Paco?

- Paco es impulsivo, a la vez ambicioso pero optimista y de buenos sentimientos, es valiente y un luchador nato. Tiene fuerza para enfrentar la vida con valentía y que no se rinde ante los obstáculos que le pueda poner enfrente la vida misma, ese afán de lucha lo hace crecer y aprender de sus errores, le gusta ser el centro de atracción…

- ¿Y en Pilar?

- Pilar… una chica realmente diferente por lo que he visto, es encantadora, tiene gran determinación, si no, no se comiera esas cosas tan raras que dice comer… tiene mucha energía y siempre anda buscando la forma de derrocharla por lo general la emplea para ayudar a quienes lo necesitan, su alegría es contagiosa,. Pero también es sensible si no se siente alentada por los demás, tiende a decaer y deprimirse fácilmente… es muy voluble pero no se enoja fácilmente, aunque también es algo competitiva, pero le gusta ser así… ah eso si… nunca trates de hacerla cambiar… eso es algo que no va con ella…

- Bueno… pues has tenido razón en casi todo lo que has dicho… pareciera que nos conoces desde hace mucho tiempo… creo que ni siquiera el maestre Grinto nos conoce tan bien como tu…

- bueno, puedo decirte algo, para el maestre Grinto, ustedes lo son todo…. Lo mismo para Maestre Bernie… si algo les llega a suceder, aunque sea a uno de ustedes… eso realmente los devastaría demasiado….

Estoy seguro que eso es verdad… Leo…y los sentimientos son mutuos… Grinto y Bernie son nuestros mentores y guías en la capoeira, pero sentimentalmente nos sentimos muy unidos a ellos, vemos a nuestros maestres como si fueran nuestros padres…y si les sucediera algo a ellos también estoy seguro que nos afectaría demasiado…en fin, no quiero pensar en cosas feas… me quiero dar un chapuzón en el río antes de seguir adelante…

- por supuesto… vé que yo seguiré esperando a Cinza…

-¿le harás saber algo?

- no, no puedo decir nada hasta no saber que es lo que pasará conmigo…- me dice mientras escuchamos un sonido entre los matorrales…- ahí viene… creo que es ella… le iré a ayudar…- Leo se levanta y va hacia donde se escucha el ruido… efectivamente, era Cinza con las manos llenas de fruta…Él le ayuda con las frutas… mientras ella dice…

- ¡Chicos… a comer!- y no acaba de decir esa frase cuando Pilar llega y le arrebata a Leo un plátano para comérselo, nos sentamos a comer, descansamos un poco recostados en la tranquilidad de las aguas del Río…

- creo que ya deberíamos irnos…- nos dice Cinza mientras juguetea con el agua en sus pies……

- tienes razón… no debemos permitir que nos alcance la noche en el río, los animales acostumbran a venir por la tarde y en la noche a beber agua… y debemos buscar donde dormir….- dice Leo mientras la observa echándose agua en su rostro, como en cámara lenta…

- es tan revitalizante el agua en el rostro… tan fresca, pero ya debemos ponernos en marcha… dice mientras se coloca sus alpargatas y comienza a subir entre los riscos del río….

- déjame ayudarte…- le dice Leo al momento que la sorprende levantándola entre sus brazos

- ¡no… Leo… Bájame!- le dice mientras patalea y se abraza de su cuello…

- ¡oblígame!- le dice mientras él divertido sube entre los riscos del cauce del río… todos reímos… cuando miro a Paco… creo que los dos pensamos igual… guiñamos el ojo y sin avisar tomamos a Azul y a Pilar de la misma forma que Leo… al principio se rehusaron, pero después ya no dijeron nada…

- ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!.- le dice Cinza a Leo…

- ¿Por qué no?... así ya no te cansarías mucho al subir el cauce del río…

- ¿y quien te dijo que estoy cansada?

- no necesito ser un sabio para darme cuenta Cinza…

- Oye… ahora resulta que…

- ¡chicos… chicos!... ya estamos arriba… empecemos el camino..- dice Paco… que finalmente pues tiene razón.

---------------

Y una vez mas nos pusimos en camino, mientras avanzábamos con dificultad a través de la maleza, apartando con las manos ramas, hierbas, enredaderas y plantas trepadoras… no pudo mentir… hubiera deseado estar en casa descansando apaciblemente. Pero esta es una misión importante: el obtener nuestros elementos para poder ser un verdadero combo niño según los designios de los Dioses Divinos…Leo y Cinza encabezan el camino una vez más, abriéndose paso entre la maleza con ayuda de varas y palos que cortaron, parecían que estaban emocionados caminando entre la maleza, mientras veíamos hermosas plantas con flores exóticas llenas de color brotar en el sendero que nos abrían Leo y Cinza…corté una y por supuesto se la dí a Azul, quien en seguida se puso feliz… esa flor era de color roja… luego vimos una de color índigo… y mas adelante había muchas llenas de colorido…las corté todas y se las dí a Azul… y cada flor que veía que fuera muy linda se la entregaba a ella ….

- Ya basta Serio…- me dice entre risas…- otra flor mas y ya no tendré donde ponerla…- me dice y cuando volteo a verla solo veo a un montón de flores que me habla…Azul se había colocado las flores en la cabeza y ya no había lugar para poner mas…

- es que no me puedo resistir a darte una flor… Azul…

- bueno, yo te puedo aceptar las que quieras…- me dice Pilar…

- por supuesto Pilar…- le digo y también le regalo un montón de hermosas flores….la verdad, ella también se veía muy linda toda llena de flores de colores…

- ¡vaya Pilar..Que bien te ves!- le dice Paco…-

- gracias Paco- le dice ella un poco apenada…pero feliz..

- si. Pareces que estas imitando a una planta…jejejeje- le dice Paco bromeando… Pilar pone su típica carita enojada y le da un coscorrón y le pregunta…

-¿Qué dijiste?...

- ehm.. no.. digo que.. te ves muy linda con esas flores… - le dice Paco con una lagrimilla en el ojo y una sonrisa mostrando su hermosa dentadura….

- chicos..apúrense o los dejamos atrás… - les dice Azul, Leo y Cinza ya llevaban un buen tramo de avanze…

Y Así seguimos en el camino, siguiendo la trayectoria del río hasta que llegamos a un claro casi llegada la noche… Leo y Cinza se detienen por fin después de una ardua labor de abrir el sendero por donde caminamos… estaban muy cansados por el esfuerzo así que entre los demás decidimos levantar nuestro campamento… bueno, mas bien intento de campamento… Azul intentó hacer una fogata, pero solo salía puro humo, lo bueno es que eso ahuyentó a los insectos, Paco y Pilar intentaron hacer unas "tiendas de campaña" con las ramas de unos árboles, pero justo cuando estábamos todos dentro. Las ramas se cayeron en nuestras cabezas…y optamos mejor por dormir afuera cubriéndonos con las ramas que ellos habían traído. En eso, Leo logra hacer que la fogata que en un inicio solo era puro humo, ahora sea una grande y brillante hoguera… en donde pone a asar unos pescados para poder cenar… la verdad teníamos hambre, pero creo que nadie se atrevió a decir algo, estábamos muy cansados como para intentar buscar algo de cenar… además, Pilar hubiera sugerido una de sus dichosas comidas orgánicas que, la verdad, no son nada apetecibles…

- ¿de donde sacaste esos pescados?...- pregunta Paco

- Del río... de donde más…

- bueno eso lo sé, pero ¿en que momento los pescaste?

- mi buen Paco, si te dijera mis secretos… cualquiera podría vivir en la selva…

- no sería mala idea que nos enseñaras a sobrevivir en este lugar tan lúgubre…- dice Pilar…

- Tal vez algún día, por lo pronto acérquense a cenar algo antes de dormir,,,- dicho y hecho… no había terminado de pronunciar esa frase cuando todos ya estábamos incándole el diente al pescado que nos correspondía…

-¿ y como es el lugar a donde vamos…?- pregunta Paco con la boca llena…

- ¿La Ciudad Divina?, es un lugar fascinante, es donde se inició el mundo divino… con los Dioses Creadores de Divinos…

-Oye Leo que son en realidad los dioses de los divinos o creadores… o lo que sea que sean….- pregunta Paco

- Bueno si quieren puedo contarles lo que mi padre me contó cuando era un niño…

-¡¡¡Sí, Cuéntanos cuéntanos, cuéntanos!!! Decía casi suplicante Pilar…

- ¿Nos contarás una leyenda?.- pregunta Azul

-No, no es una leyenda, es algo real, sucedió hace varios, miles de años atrás, y con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en una leyenda…. , hace mucho tiempo los divinos reinaban aquí… en el mundo real… y tenían bajo su poder a la gente que los consideraban "dioses" y los tenían bajo presión, pero algunos divinos se pasaban y los usaban prácticamente como esclavos, sin que el Hunab Ku, Creador de Divinos se diera cuenta, un día, de un lejano lugar llegaron personas de piel oscura que les demostraron a las personas que ellos no eran ningunos dioses, y en secreto les enseñaron algunos movimientos para poder defenderse, pero para que no se percataran que les enseñaban a protegerse, disfrazaron dichos movimientos por medio de la música, como una danza….así fue como nació la capoeira… y un día, al ver que la represalia con algunas personas era demasiada, decidieron enfrentarse a los divinos… pero se dieron cuenta que solo con movimientos y golpes no iba a ser suficiente… Los "Piel oscura" contactaron a Hunab Ku, el Dios creador de Divinos por medio de los elementos logrando convencerlo que les brindara ayuda después de que los humanos, derrotaron a su equipo en un juego de Nova Nock, por eso Hunab Ku concedió la ayuda de un buen Divino… que se convirtió en el primer sacerdote: Itzamná, quién les concedió el poder de los animales de la selva, los cuales fueron representados en los tótems, con ello lograron vencer a los divinos… y encerrarlos en una dimensión paralela: El Mundo divino… pero para evitar que vuelva a suceder, en cada generación existen los elegidos (los combo Niños) quienes se encargan de regresar a los divinos que logran liberarse de su dimensión…y mantener el equilibrio entre este mundo y el Mundo Divino.… y su mentor… en este caso el maestre Grinto… quién se encarga de enseñarle a sus discípulos el arte de la capoeira… y las lecciones de importancia en la vida en conmemoración a Itzamná, el primer sacerdote que concedió las habilidades de los animales de la selva . Ellos son quienes se encargan de regresar a los divinos que logran liberarse de su dimensión…y mantener el equilibrio entre este mundo y el Mundo Divino.

- ¿y que le sucedió a ese primer sacerdote?, si era un divino, aún debe de estar en alguna parte.- pregunta Azul

- nadie lo sabe, no se tiene ningún registro,

-No conocíamos esa historia… el maestre Grinto no nos había contado nada de esto…

- Pero es fascinante que nosotros seamos parte de esta leyenda… ¡somos los elegidos!… ¡¡los protectores!!… ¡¡¡la generación…los combo niños!!! Dice Paco parándose y se veía lleno de energía… creo que se dio cuenta de la gran importancia que es ser un combo niño…o quizás la cena le dio la energía suficiente para poder ser el mismo Paco de siempre

- Gracias por contarnos esa historia…- le dice Cinza entre bostezos… - no estaba enterada de lo que nos contaste, quizá el Maestre Grinto pueda complementar tu relato después.- dice mientras se acurruca en un rinconcito cerca de Leo para poder descansar…

- ya es de noche… es hora de descansar un poco…- dice Leo, pero cuando termina de decir eso…solo escucha los ronquidos de los que ya estaban bien dormidos…

La noche llega al fin, era muy obscura, y solo iluminaba nuestro "campamento" la pálida luz de la luna y el brillo de la pequeña hoguera … la siniestra oscuridad que nos rodeaba parecía amenazarnos con engullirnos, la verdad, llegué a sentirme muy vulnerable en la inmensidad de la selva, alcanzo a escuchar a Pilar que le dice a Paco-

- Paco, recuerdas que me puse muy contenta porque íbamos a venir de viaje?...- le dice en voz baja…

- si…- le responde Paco muy despacio….

- creo que he cambiado de opinión…

- no te preocupes Pilar…-le dice Paco,- pronto terminará esto y dormirás en tu propia cama…

- eso espero…- dice ella intentando ocultarse entre las hojas de las ramas con las que se cubría… yo intento dormir mirando a las estrellas…pensando todavía como haré mi acercamiento con Azul, siento que estoy desperdiciando una oportunidad muy importante…esta sería la oportunidad perfecta, pero ella se encuentra dormida… en eso. Leo se levanta…. Cinza esta dormida a su lado...

- ¿a donde vas?- le pregunto

- haré una ronda Serio, deberías descansar, mañana llegaremos pronto a la Ciudad Divina… yo haré la primera guardia y si tu quieres harás la segunda… ¿te parece?…

- está bien, pero no te alejes mucho…- le digo volviéndome a acostar a lado de azul… de repente al verla dormida profundamente, un deja vu viene hacia mi, recordando ese día en que ella y yo dormimos juntos el día del bautizo de Cinza… su belleza iluminada por la pálida luz de la luna, hacen que se vea preciosa… hay tranquilidad en la selva, solo se escucha el canto de los insectos y su respiración cerca de mi… no puedo evitarlo … miro la apacibilidad de su rostro…sus labios tan lindos que me invitan a darle un beso….y…¿Por qué no?... es solo un beso que ella no va a sentir… pero yo alcanzaré la gloria del cielo con solo un roce de sus labios… ¡ay azul!, cada vez que respiras me vuelves loco… ya no tengo palabras para describirte lo que siento por ti… lo malo es que solo lo pienso, no puedo decírtelo… No soy capaz de contarte todo lo que estoy sintiendo, pero no quiero esperar a cuando ya nada importe tu eres el sentido de mi vida y no se como poder hacértelo saber… la vida no me alcanzará nunca para decirte y demostrarte lo que realmente siento por ti… bueno Serio, si lo vas a hacer…¡tienes que hacerlo ya!...Leo se fue, todos duermen… si alguna vez tuviste una oportunidad para robarle un beso a Azul, éste es el momento… me acerco mas a tu rostro… miro tus carnosos labios... me invitan a darle un beso… ¿¿pero que estoy haciendo??...¡Alto Serio!... ¡no lo hagas!..., es Azul, la dueña de tu corazón… que pasa si….ella… ¡basta!...¡BASTA!... ¡esta es mi oportunidad y no pienso rechazarla!… me acerco a ti que estas dormida de costado… y cuando estoy a punto de darte el beso… cambias de posición durmiendo boca arriba mientras un suspiro escapa de tus labios….¡perfecto!... mejor posición no pudiste haber elegido… tiemblo mientras me aproximo a ti, la ansiedad me carcome el corazón…tus labios están cerrados. tu respiración choca en mi rostro… de nuevo suspiras fuertemente y aprietas tus labios para después relajarlos y abrirlos un poco… yo… ya no puedo más…temeroso me acerco a ti y mis labios temblorosos al fin logran sentir la suavidad de los tuyos… unos segundos… solo unos segundos… con eso basta para morirme en ti y después volver a vivir… quisiera detener este momento, quedarme unido a ti de esta manera para siempre… pero sé que no es posible… me separo de ti y veo que aun duermes mientras mi mano roba una caricia a la tersura de tu piel en tu rostro… mueves tus labios como humedeciéndolos y después cambias de posición dándome la espalda… sigues dormida… y yo.. te abrazo para darte mi calor e intentar dormir….y tu te acurrucas en mi regazo, nuevamente, como aquella noche…. te amo en silencio, por temor de que tu no sientas lo mismo, y te seguiré buscando en mis sueños, ya que solo en ellos te puedo tener cerca de mí y al menos asi puedo ser feliz, por un momento…

10


End file.
